


Unexpected Distractions From Grief

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 8: Unexpected. Set during ‘The Runaway Bride’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Distractions From Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 8: Unexpected. Set during ‘The Runaway Bride’.

He would appreciate it, he really would, if random people didn’t show up unexpectedly in the middle of his grief and rant at him like _he’d_ done something wrong. The pain of losing Rose was too fresh for him to deal with that.

Donna Noble gave him little choice, though. She wasn’t the sort of woman one could just ignore.

He didn’t expect to like her any more than he’d expected her to show up. Nevertheless, for short minutes at a time, he thought of something outside his own pain. For that, he couldn’t help but love her a little.


End file.
